Don't Go Away
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: -¡No te vayas!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Ella se giró a verme, con esos ojos Azules empapados en lágrimas. Yo la había lastimado… no podía ser orgulloso ahora, simplemente no podía después de todo el dolor que le causé…


**Don't Go Away**

-¡No te vayas!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Ella se giró a verme, con esos ojos Azules empapados en lágrimas. Yo la había lastimado… no podía ser orgulloso ahora, simplemente no podía después de todo el dolor que le causé…

-¿Por qué Juvia no habría de marcharse? No sirve de nada que se quede aquí. Juvia trae tristeza y molestia a todo sitio al que va… ¡JUVIA NO QUIERE ESO PARA LA GENTE QUE QUIERE! –ella estaba destrozada… y yo había causado eso por mi enorme boca y mi orgullo estúpido…

-¡A nadie le traes tristeza, Juvia! – estallé acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros.

- Gray – sama Juvia le trae molestia y tristeza por esta maldita lluvia – me dijo dolida…entonces era cierto que me había escuchado hablar con Natsu acerca de que no me gusta que llueva siempre, porque me hace sentir triste…. yo solo bajé la mirada. Estaba furioso.

- ¿y qué demonios sabes tú sobre mí? –Le espeté, ella me miró sin poder contener las lágrimas, estaba más ofendida que antes, yo lo sabía, pero aun yo no había terminado de hablar…- siempre pienso en ti no importa si no estamos juntos, siempre sé que estás conmigo aunque estés lejos. No me importa que me acoses, que me hagas sentir la cosa más rara del mundo, que me incomodes de vez en cuando y que me hagas sonrojar. Eres la única persona además de Lyon a la que puedo llamar FAMILIA.

Yo no sabía lo que ella pensaba. Solo me miró intentando dejar de llorar. Pude sentir su mirada en mi cabeza, pues yo no había levantado mi mirada para verla. Sabía que pedir perdón no era sencillo y no diría que lo sentía aunque fuera así, era demasiado orgulloso aun cuando estaba intentando tragarme el orgullo. ¿Es que de verdad si era demasiado Tsundere? ¿Qué significa eso en primer lugar?

A nuestro alrededor Magnolia estaba desierta por tanta lluvia que había caído desde hacía ya 7 días. Las presas estaban a punto de llenarse y con algo de suerte tendríamos agua hasta hartarnos, todo gracias a Juvia. Lo que sería bueno en una parte, por la otra no lo era… Juvia estaba sufriendo… sufriendo por mi culpa…

-Gray – sama… es amable al decirle a Juvia esas cosas…. Hace que el corazón de Juvia se sienta feliz…pero aun así…-me dijo haciéndome mirarla a los ojos- hay muchas personas que siguen a Juvia por que la odian….

-¡entonces voy a protegerte! – sin poder contenerme más la abracé esperando de su parte la misma acción. Pero al parecer me sería más difícil de lo que creí, definitivamente tenía que seguir convenciéndola - ¡te defenderé de todo el que intente dañarte, luchare a tu lado, sostendré tu mano y seré uno contigo si es necesario!

Entonces ella rompió a llorar otra vez, sabía que estaba debatiéndose por centro en si debía abrazarme o no…

-Gray – sama… ¿Qué es Juvia para usted?

-Juvia es mi amiga, mi compañera de Gremio…. Y la mujer de la que me enamoré….-le dije sonriendo levemente…

-Gray - sama solo lo dice porque Juvia es una maga de Clase S y la necesitan en el Gremio…

-¡TONTA! – Eso la asustó- a mí me importa un bledo quien es mago de clase S. ¡no soy tan ruin y tan estúpido como para hacer una cosa tan baja como Declararme a alguien solo por poder! ¡TE AMO, JUVIA! Y quiero que estés de vuelta en el gremio…no por ellos…por mí…. Porque no quiero saberte lejos….no soporto la idea de que te enamores de alguien más y me olvides….

-J-Juvia… jamás podría olvidar a Gray – sama…

Y por fin me abrazó, nuevamente llorando, esta vez me aseguré de consolarla como era debido, acariciando su cabello hasta que ella dejó de llorar…una vez estuve seguro de que no lloraría de nuevo, tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Después tomé su mentón con mi mano libre…

-Gray – sama…

-Juvia….

Y entonces la besé….

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

**[Nota de Silver:**

**Espero les haya gustado mi segundo Oneshot que sé que está cortito. Lo que sucede es que estaba escuchando –Be As One- De W*inds y se me vino eso a la mente. Y pues asi quedó xDu**

**¿me merezco un Review?]**


End file.
